A Carta Para Rose
by Yuki Kirkland
Summary: Nem tudo é do jeito que a gente imagina,e nem sempre isso é ruim. Leve insinuação RoseXScorpius.


_Nota inicial:_Eu fiz essa história já faz um tempo,mas estava com preguiça de digitar ela.E agora é que tomei coragem e estou postando.A fic contém uma certa insinuação de Rose e Scorpius,então se não gosta,não precisa ler.

**_Disclaimer:_**Harry Potter pertence á J.K. Rowling,e não á mim.

Boa Leitura

* * *

**_A CARTA PARA ROSE_**

Era uma manhã bonita n'A Toca,lugar onde toda a família Weasley,Potter e agregados passavam o Natal.

Do mesmo jeito que acontecia todos os dias,Rose Weasley se levantou cedo,tomou banho,penteou os cabelos e desceu para tomar o café da manhã,tendo a diferença de que dessa vez,ela não estava na Escola de Magia e era filha de Hermione e Rony e tinha 15 anos,cabelos ruivos lisos,os olhos azuis do pai e poucas sardas no nariz,que só eram notadas em função de sua pele branca.

Chegando na cozinha da Toca,ela deu "Bom Dia" para a avó e para a mãe e sentou-se,esperando o desjejum ficar pronto e o resto da família chegar.10 minutos depois,desceu Lílian Potter,sua prima preferida.Lílian era,sem tirar nem por,a versão de treze anos da mãe,Gina Weasley Potter,com a única exceção de que ela usava os cabelos de modo diferente.

Deviam ser 9:30h da manhã quando todos já estavam á mesa do café.Tudo estava normal:Roxy e Fred discutiam sobre qualquer coisa que tinham feito em Hogwarts;Rony,Hugo e Tiago comiam feito cavalos;Lucy e Dominique falavam o que tinham sonhado uma para a outra e Vovó Molly reclamava para os adultos o quanto as crianças estavam magras.

Ocorria tudo calmamente até que entra pela janela da cozinha uma coruja cor de caramelo que deixa uma carta no colo de Rose e vai embora.A menina olha para a prima para verificar se ela tinha percebido o que aconteceu,mas ela só estava bebendo alguma coisa estando totalmente inconciente do que aconteceu;Olhou o remetente e sem conseguir se controlar,falou para Lily num tom que só as duas escutassem:

-Lily,acabei de receber uma carta do Scorpius.-a ruiva mais nova,que estava terminando de engolir o que Rose descobriu ser Suco de Abóbora,se engasgou e só conseguiu respirar normalmente depois da mais velha socar as costas dela.Já recuperada,ela exclamou:

-O que?!

-Cala a boca pois os adultos não podem saber!Vamos lá em cima.-e as duas,sorrateiramente,foram para o quarto,sem perceber que Rony tinha observado tudo de longe.

No quarto,a Weasley abriu a carta e as duas leram.

**_Rose,_**

**_Como vão as suas férias?Legais?As minhas estão um saco,como sempre._**

**_Eu sei que você vive reclamando que é muita criança junta na sua casa,mas você não sabe a sorte que tem por ter alguém pra conversar.A última vez que eu troquei mais de cinco frases com alguém foi quando nós estávamos nos despedindo em Hogwarts. _**

**_Minhas férias viraram uma rotina:eu acordo cedo,tomo banho,como o meu café da manhã,vou andar um pouco no sol da manhã,volto para casa,fico na piscina,almoço e depois vou para a biblioteca,só saindo de lá para descançar.E se bem me lembro,você me deve uma caixa de doces.Não te disse que ia fazer sol essa semana?_**

**_Semana que vem eu já volto pra escola e passo o Ano Novo lá.Espero que você não esteja tão entediada como eu._**

**_Até breve._**

**_Scorpius H. Malfoy._**

-Eu ainda não acredito que você não contou pros seus pais que é amiga do Scorpius.-disse Lily quando terminou de ler.

-Eu tenho medo de contar,Lily.Não pra minha mãe,mas o papai.O pai do Scorpius e ele se odeiam.E você não pode falar pois também não contou pros seus.-retrucou Rose.

-Pra sua informação,Srtª Sabe-Tudo,a minha mãe sabe sim.E quanto aos seu pais,Rose,mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão descobrir a verdade.

-Então vamos torcer pra ser mais tarde.

As duas desceram,terminaram o café e depois foram jogar Quadribol com o resto dos seus primos.O resto da manhã ficaram jogando e depois do almoço,foram desgnomizar o jardim d'A Toca.

Quando deram 6:00h da noite,Lily e Rose iam subindo as escadas para o quarto conversando,mas quando entraram no recinto,pararam de falar bruscamente,e Rose perdeu a fala,de frente para a porta,estava Rony,segurando a carta de Scorpius,provavelmente lendo.

Rose achou que fosse levar um sermão,e suas suspeitas só aumentaram quando seu pai levantou os olhos da carta e disse sério:

-Lily,será que você poderia nos dar licença por um momento?

-Claro,Tio!-respondeu na mesma hora e acrescentou sussurrando para Rose.-Eu vou qualquer coisa,grita.-Rose ascentiu e olhou seu pai mas logo o tapete no chão pareceu mais interessante,pois ela começou a olhar para lá.

-Há quanto tempo é amiga do garoto Malfoy?-perguntou a voz de seu pai que,surpreendentemente,não parecia irritado.

-Desde o segundo ano.-respondeu insegura.

-E desde quando troca cartas com ele falando sobre a nossa família?

-Começamos a escrever um para o outro no terceiro ano.

-Sua mãe sabe disso?

-Não.

-Quem mais sabe que vocês são amigos?

-Todo mundo que está em Hogwarts.-Todos sabiam da incomum amizade entre a Weasley,o Malfoy e dois dos Potter.

-Ele te trata bem?

-Sim.

-Então tudo bem.-e já ia saindo quando escutou.

-Pai.-ele se virou para a filha que o olhava nos olhos.-Não vai briga comigo?-ela questionou temerosa.

-Porque?

-Por eu ser amiga se uma pessoa da família Malfoy.Não está zangado?

-Se ele te trata bem,não tem porque eu estar zangado.E eu não posso privar esse garoto da boa influencia que você é para ele.-ele afirmou sorrindo.

-Obrigada,Pai.-disse sinceramente aliviada

-Não há de que.E convide esse garoto para passar o Ano Novo quero conhecer ele melhor.

-Tudo bem.-e ele se foi,Lily chegando logo em seguida.

-E aí?Como foi?-perguntou a Potter temerosa.

-Papai disse para eu convidar Scorpius pra passar o Ano Novo aqui.-disse sorrindo

-Jura?-ela ascentiu.-Eu não esperava isso dele.

-É.Eu também não.-e foi tomar banho,ainda sorrindo pelo acontecimento.

Nem tudo acontece do jeito que a gente imagina,e nem sempre isso é ruim!

**_Fim._**

* * *

N/A:E á todos vocês que tiveram paciência para chegar até aqui,meus Parabéns.

Me desculpem se tiver algum erro de portugues e por favor,se você leu,deixe reviews.

Obrigada.

Alice Carolina Cullen


End file.
